


是我结？还是新婚日记？E08番外

by pingziguanzipingpingzi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingziguanzipingpingzi/pseuds/pingziguanzipingpingzi
Kudos: 4





	是我结？还是新婚日记？E08番外

看东海进了浴室，银赫把所有摄像机都关了后，坐在床上等着浴室里的人出来  
“核，我吃醋了”  
“我知道”  
“怎么办”  
“Mua~”  
“不够”  
“录着呢”  
“我关了”  
“那你想怎么办呢。” 东海一边说一边跨坐在银赫身上，双手扶上床上人的肩膀，暧昧的望着银赫  
醉的好像不是他吧  
淡淡的酒味掺杂在空气中，倒有点别样的意味，同样也刺激着人的大脑  
搂上东海的腰枝，使他离自己更近一分，仅有的一点距离都被抹开  
“醋，我都要吃回来。”  
“说什……么……唔……”话还没说清楚，就被银赫堵住了双唇，因为节目拍摄，他都忍好久了  
轻柔的撬开唇齿，舌头迅速的进入对方口中，与之缠绵，发出的滋滋声就像春药一般打入两人的身体  
腰间的手不安分的上下游离，指甲轻轻划过背间，带来的酥麻感又怎能用言语形容  
慢慢的向下滑去，滑入内裤中，握住那早已挺立的分身，玩弄着，弄得东海瘙痒难耐  
“赫……嘶……”像是在告诉他别这样  
拍拍东海的屁股，示意他从自己身上下来  
刚站起的东海一不留神就被银赫压倒在了床上，熟练的褪去身上仅剩的裤子，细长的手指上下套弄着分身，另一只手也没闲着，搂住脖子使两人的亲吻更加深入  
舌尖舔弄着肌肤，从双唇到下巴……喉结……再到胸前那颗痣，最后一口含住了那红晕的豆粒  
整个过程中，那套弄着分身的手都不曾离开，反而随着舌尖的下游，动作也越来越快  
“赫……唔……我想……要”已经被弄的神迷的东海，此时连话都已经说不清  
“宝宝乖” 说完银赫一口含住了身下人的分身，吸允着  
本就已经有了快感的东海被这突如其来的热感包裹着，分身也不规矩的抖了两下  
银赫知道，他要射精了  
“嗯……啊……赫……慢点……赫”  
银赫加快了嘴上的动作，手也抚摸着囊袋给予刺激，连续吸允十几下后，东海终于射了出来，直抵喉咙  
把精液吐在手里，嘴里还留有精液的味道，俯下身去亲吻刚刚射精的人  
“宝宝，很多呢”说着还想把手里的精液拿给他看  
“讨厌”转过头去，不再看自己身上的人  
他要用这精液当做润滑剂  
让身下人跪爬在自己面前  
东海会意的塌下腰，撅起屁股，露出好看的后穴，银赫把手中的精液尽数的抹在后穴上，手指慢慢的进入，越来越深，手指也由一根变成两根，三根  
这样的细弄，又让东海燃起了情欲  
“赫……快……点……我……啊……要……嗯”  
他的分身早就涨得生疼，听见东海的话又怎能再忍  
握住自己的分身在洞口处轻轻试探后，猛得一下插入，直抵最深出  
“啊……唔……赫”这一下的冲击，让东海的呻吟声比之前大了许多  
在银赫听来，是最棒的催情剂  
没了力气的东海全靠银赫扶住自己的腰身，勉强撑住，身下的床单也被他抓得不成样子  
“嘶……啊……宝宝的……后穴……嗯……好紧 ”  
在情事中，他们从来不会隐藏自己的快感和呻吟  
这样更能让自己和对方满足，不是吗  
看着东海的背肌，还有被自己捏得发红的翘臀，银赫一个没忍住，弯下腰，在东海的屁股上留了一个不深不浅的牙印  
“啊……嗯……赫……你干嘛”  
“宝宝……你太好吃了”  
不知羞，不害臊（up说的/脸红）  
把东海从床上提起，自己则向后倒去  
明白他想法的东海在被提起的时候，顺带还拿来了枕头  
转身坐在银赫身上，把手里的枕头放在那人头下  
“还是宝宝懂我，知道我想换姿势了”  
说着还挺腰动了两下  
“唔……你……嗯……别动”  
“那宝宝来”  
东海慢慢的动着自己的身体，双手和银赫的十指相扣，也算用来支撑自己的一个点  
不知道是不是触碰到了敏感点，银赫只觉得身上人的频率越来越快  
“嗯……赫……唔……我……”  
“宝宝……嘶……啊……一……起”  
银赫扶住东海的腰，自己也向上抬起，找到敏感点，双手配合胯间的动作，越来越快  
东海一手抚摸着银赫，一手握住自己的分身快速撸动  
“赫……我……快……了”  
“啊……宝宝……我……嗯啊……也是”  
在快速抽插几十下后，银赫射在了内穴，而东海却喷得银赫满身都是  
俯下身去，想舔掉银赫身上的精液，却被人死死抱住  
“一会去浴室舔”  
耳边那人挑逗性带着沙哑的声音，让东海再一次红了耳框  
头埋在那人脖颈处，细细地闻着他身上的味道还夹杂点自己精液的味道，想到刚刚自己屁股被咬的事，一口就朝肩膀咬了去  
被咬得闷哼了一声的银赫把人拦腰抱起，走向浴室  
“宝宝……你惨了”


End file.
